Sweet Sorrow Isn't Gone Tomorrow
by Reilly Sparcs-Malfoy
Summary: Harry reflects on his life, and something happens that forces a hidden pain to resurface...needs extreme editing, so dont read for a bit....
1. Sweet sorrow...all the way

Sweet Sorrow Isn't Gone Tomorrow……  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ah, you know the routine…….I do not own anything here, because all of these characters belong to the people who created them!!!! All of this material is not mine, and I do not own it. (Well, except for the characters I created. I do own those.) Thank you!  
  
A/N: This is your last warning! This is a SAD AND ROMANTIC fic, so don't flame me!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!! & also, though Diana is a more-or- less minor character, she may come across as a bit of a Mary-Sure, but she isn't meant to be, so……….  
  
  
  
"Here you go, love," Diana said to him, holding out the mail that the owl had just dropped off. Harry took it, sighing.  
  
He was 24. It had been 7 years since he had been at Hogwarts with his friends, learning magic, and yet still being ignorant to the true world. Well, now he knew better. He was still the same person as before; Harry Potter, the legend that originally defeated the Dark Lord, then defeated him once again last year, only with assistance. He looked as he had those long, hard, 7 years ago. Harry hadn't changed much in image. However, on the inside, it was a different story. Through the times, he had seen so much of the true world, as an adult, not a child, sees it. He knew he had grown.  
  
Well, now he certainly WAS grown. He had a girlfriend, whom he was living with. She was Diana Artemis, a lady who had gone to Beaxbatons Academy. Diana certainly was a great person; she was funny, attractive, and sweet. Besides her, he still had his 2 best friends from school, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Well, Granger for now, at least.  
  
Hermione and Ron had started dating in 5th year. At first, Harry was thrilled; Ron had had a crush on Hermione for quite some time, and them going out meant less arguing between them. However, a year later, Harry realized how HE felt. He realized that he loved Hermione, and had for as long as he could remember.  
  
To start with, he tried to push his feeling aside, and like someone else. Of course, no good came of this. As time went on, Harry grew jealous of Ron's relationship to Hermione. But, he never let it show, or interfere with his friendship with them. He simply pushed the feeling down, and lived in pain for the next 3 years. Then he met Diana, and was able to cover his love for Hermione.  
  
So, here he was, living in London with his steady girlfriend, keeping up with the world, and living a reasonably good life. To the world, and almost always to himself, Harry put up the image of a happy, satisfied man. Only when things were really awful did he think about his sorrow.  
  
He didn't know it just then, but Hermione's affection for Ron had cut in him an even greater wound than he thought. Sure, he loved Diana without question; he just felt that Hermione was his soulmate. When he was told of their engagement, he was horrified inside. Nevertheless, he knew he couldn't do anything. Ron had so little to be proud of as it was. He could never, ever, bring himself to take that much away from his best friend.  
  
Sighing, Harry flipped through the mail. There was the usual; a copy of the Daily Prophet, a few bills, and so on. Then he saw a small, white envelope addressed to him in neat cursive.  
  
"Anything interesting?" Diana called from the kitchen.  
  
"Well…..hold on a sec," he replied vaguely. Then, he stuck a finger in the side of the envelope and ripped it open.  
  
He pulled out a formal invitation. It was made of layers of stiff paper held together with a sheer white ribbon. Harry had a feeling that he knew what it was even before he read it.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he scanned the first page. Once done, he let out a huge sigh of defeat. It was as he had feared. The invitation was to Ron and Hermione's wedding.  
  
Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he was too numb to let them. After all these years, Harry really hadn't expected this to happen. Even after the engagement, even after Diana had moved in, even after he thought he was over her, Harry never realized the fact: that Hermione was truly with Ron. Blinking hard, he thought about his stupidity. Of course, you fool, he thought. You never told her, and he did. You have a girlfriend, you should love her more instead. Hermione is officially just a friend, this shouldn't be a problem.  
  
But it was. Harry didn't know what to do now. Actually, up until this point, he really had believed that his feelings for Hermione had left. He had actually been considering asking Diana to be his wife. He really did love her.  
  
"Harry? Is there anything good?" she called again.  
  
Swallowing his emotion, Harry replied, "Yes, actually, Ron and Hermione sent us an invitation to their wedding. It's next month, on Valentine's Day. Do you want to go?"  
  
"Oh, of course! They are such sweet people, and they make such a great couple! Oh, I'm so happy for them! Wait, Harry, what are we going to get them as a wedding present?" she answered cheerfully. Diana had met Ron and Hermione when she met Harry, and was also close friends with them.  
  
At any rate, wedding presents were the last thing on Harry's mind at the moment. To tell the truth, nothing was on his mind. The invitation had made things so final that he was shocked into complete lack of sensation. But, he had to say something to Diana.  
  
"I don't know…..something funny yet practical. You can pick it out, I trust you. Besides, I'm not really all that good at that sort of thing anyway," was all he could say.  
  
Diana walked into the room with a concerned expression on her gentle face. She plopped down on the couch next to him, held his hand, and looked him straight in the face. "You okay? You can tell me, you know. I love you, no matter what. I just want you to be happy," she told him.  
  
Harry sighed again. "I'm fine, Diana, I really am. I'm just tired, I guess. And I love you too," he quickly added the last sentence.  
  
"Well, alright then," Diana said doubtfully. "Maybe you should take a nap, or something."  
  
"Yeah. I'll do that," he responded. Then, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, Harry left. It was horrible, lying to her, but what else could he do?  
  
Harry walked into the bedroom and threw himself on his bed. He buried his face in the pillows, and thought about his life, past and present. Oh, how time had gone by…….  
  
**********************Harry's Dream**************************  
  
Harry and Ron walked up to where Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender were standing, discussing something. Ron looked determined and resolute, but quite nervous. Harry felt elated, like if he could, he would laugh for hours. What was planned to happen was something he had wanted for his best friends for at least a year.  
  
"Lavender, no, and that's final!" Hermione was saying.  
  
"But 'Mione, we need more people!" Parvati whined to her.  
  
"Yeah, we only have….let's see…..me, Parvati, the 6th years Kate Andrews, Lori Jacobs, and Becca Jones, the 3rd years Ashley Smith and Debbie Sanders, the 4th years Christine Carter and Brittany Sorrel, and a 7th year, Melissa Jonston. Oh, and that little 2nd year, Jenna Carey," Lavender added.  
  
"Hey girls, what's going on?" Harry said amiably. This caused them to notice him and Ron, and provoked giggles from Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Oh, well, we're putting together a cheerleading squad for the quidditch games, and we want Hermione to be on it," Parvati said as soon as her giggles were sufficiently controlled. Ron looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Er….okay?" he said.  
  
"Um…..'Mione, are you going to be one?" Harry said uncertainly.  
  
"Of course not! That's just what I was telling them!" she nearly yelled back. Her face was starting to get red, and the look of unmistakable Hermione rage was rapidly intensifying.  
  
"Okay, okay, no need to get worked up!" Ron said quickly. He knew all to well what would happen if Hermione didn't calm down.  
  
But apparently, Parvati and Lavender didn't. "Oh, please Herm? Pleeease?" they persisted.  
  
"I SAID NO!!!!!! Look, cheerleaders live in a world full of glitter, pastel pink, fluffiness, cute and cuddly things, and pom-poms. That world does not in any way need or contain brains, which means that I can NOT in ANY WAY became a part of it. I am NOT EVER GOING TO BE A BLOODY CHEERLEADER!!!" Hermione screamed at them before storming off.  
  
Then, Ron rounded on the remaining girls. "Now look what you've done!" he yelled prior to running after Hermione.  
  
Harry sighed. He was left with Parvati and Lavender, who had started their giggling again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry turned over on the bed. He had lived this dream; it was more of a memory. Still asleep, another memory came to him, the memory of what had happened after that.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry went to the only place they could be: the library. Hermione went there in times of study, sorrow, anger, boredom, happiness, and basically everything else.  
  
He went over the little speech he had planned in his head. "Hermione, I told off Parvati and Lavender, so they won't bug you anymore. And, I think Ron has a certain something to say that'll make you feel even better."  
  
He smirked. They had gone up to the girls so Ron could tell Hermione that certain something in the first place. What was the something? Well, Harry had finally convinced Ron to inform Hermione of his feelings for her. Harry's reason for that was because it would make life so much easier. If they went out, they would argue a lot less, right? Plus, he thought that the idea of his two best friends going out was nice. It would make them all feel closer, somehow…….  
  
Taking a deep breath, he went to the corner of the library that Hermione did her work in. it was her spot, her place. What he saw took his breath away.  
  
It was, of course, Ron and Hermione kissing. "Well, I guess I don't need to give my speech now," Harry muttered quietly to himself as he left the library. He tried to grin. Why wasn't he already? He had caught them making out; why wasn't he doubled up with laughter?  
  
No, instead of laughter, there was actually a little pain inside. He had no idea why. Nothing bad had happened, had it? Voldemort definitely wasn't near, so what was it? After a moment, Harry realized that it was more sorrow than hurt. A sweet little sorrow…….  
  
Shaking his head, he headed for the common room. The sweet sorrow will be gone tomorrow, he thought………….  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry awoke with a sudden jolt sometime later. Rubbing his eyes, his thoughts went back to his dreams. He remembered that day oh so clearly. It was the start of the long year that it took for him to realize.  
  
That day was the start of Harry's jealousy and pain. The sweet sorrow Harry had felt was a love that didn't just go away the next day, or the next week or month, or even the next year. It still hadn't gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
K, well, now that you've read it, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Was it good? Bad? AWFUL? I do take flames, just please, don't be TOO harsh, I already know it's nothing great, and that it is in fact rather stupid and pathetic. But, just REVIEW PLEASE!!! And if you can, read my other stories!!!!!!! Thanx a ton!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tora 


	2. If I didn't tell you this........is the ...

Sweet Sorrow Isn't Gone Tomorrow……  
  
Chapter 2  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ah, you know the routine…….I do not own anything here, because all of these characters belong to the people who created them!!!! All of this material is not mine, and I do not own it. (Well, except for the characters I created. I do own those.) Thank you!  
  
A/N: This is your last warning! This is a SAD AND ROMANTIC fic, so don't flame me!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!! & also, though Diana is a more-or- less minor character, she may come across as a bit of a Mary-Sure, but she isn't meant to be, so……….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry slept without dreams for a few hours after that. He was more tired than he knew, more tired than he wanted to be. But, when he awoke, nothing had changed. The grim reality was still there: that Hermione and Ron were getting married.  
  
As he thought about it straight out, he almost laughed. It really was supposed to be happy. He best friends, who had always been in love, were being united. It was a good thing, right? But then, why did it hurt so much still?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the door creaking open. Diana peeked in.  
  
"Harry? Oh, good, you're awake. How are you feeling, hon?" she asked with a caring smile.  
  
"Oh….I'm…..better, I suppose. What have you been doing?" he replied.  
  
"Well, actually, I………….." Diana perked up and began telling Harry about her day. As much as he normally would have loved to listen, he couldn't. Not now. Instead, he began to zone out. Sighing, he knew that the next month would be one of the most painful in his life. The years following that would be even worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The day of the wedding came up sooner than it should have. Harry had tried to get together with Ron and Hermione one last time, before they were….well, officially official. But, of course, they were much too busy with plans and such. Besides, Harry knew that just seeing Hermione with Ron would be heartrending. The sweet sorrow had come back stronger than ever since the invitation, and it wasn't going away. Not even with Diana there.  
  
  
  
It came, finally. Harry did his best to put a smile on for image's sake. As he and Diana walked into the church, he thought, 'This is it. It's….over. Now.'  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm gonna give the gift to Hermione, and I wanna say hi. Do you want to come with me? Or wait, do you want to see Ron first?" Diana questioned cheerfully.  
  
"Um, I think I'll see Ron first, then have a word with Hermione," Harry said slowly.  
  
"Okay then. I'll save you a seat in front!" she said, and headed for the bride room.  
  
In the meantime, Harry went to where Ron was getting ready. He made himself seem as happy as possible. He couldn't let Ron see him unhappy; it wasn't right. This was Ron's most special day, it was his turn to shine.  
  
After knocking softly, Harry heard Ron reply, "Come in!"  
  
"Hey Ron," he said, stepping through the doorway.  
  
"Harry! So good to see you! Oh, it's great that you're finally here! 'Mione'll be so pleased!" Ron exclaimed, grinning at Harry.  
  
"Yes, well…..congratulations! I'm really happy for you. You two….make a great couple," Harry said, forcing the words out through a fake smile.  
  
"Thanks! So, how are things with you and Diana? Getting serious, apparently. I mean, you are living together and all!" Ron said.  
  
"Oh, yes. Well, I was thinking about proposing to her. Maybe after the euphoria of your wedding dies down. You know, when things are quiet and need a little life," Harry replied.  
  
"Good idea. Well, anyways-" Ron was cut off abruptly by Mr. Weasley coming in.  
  
"Oh, Harry! So great to see you! But, can we talk later? I need to speak to Ron alone for a minute. But sit with me and Molly during the ceremony, okay?" he said excitedly.  
  
"Er….okay. Bye Ron, good luck!" Harry answered as cheerfully as possible. Then, he quietly left the room. It was time to speak to Hermione.  
  
On his way down, he ran into Diana. "Oh, Harry! Good, I'm glad I caught up with you. Hermione's waiting for you, right around the corner. I'll meet you in the second row, left side, alright?" she said.  
  
"Sure, Di, thanks," he smiled at her and continued down the stairs.  
  
Sure enough, Hermione was standing there, right around the corner. She was dressed in a beautiful wedding gown made of vintage antique lace and satin. Her hair was left bushy, but covered by a delicate veil. The sight of her took Harry's breath away. Oh, how he wished it was him that she would be promised to! The pain gave him a sharp jab, and it took all the control he had to not scream at her to marry him, rather than Ron.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she said softly.  
  
"All right, 'Mione?" he said, just as softly.  
  
"I suppose so. Today is….such a big step. I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean, I'm happy to, because, I really do like Ron. I mean, I love him. A lot. But, Harry……" she trailed off.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"I….I really need to talk to you," she whispered.  
  
"Okay," he whispered back and stepped closer.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Harry, I know this will come as a bit of a shock to you. I mean, it's practically a shock to me! It's just…..I……well, first of all, I know….you won't feel the same. And that's perfectly okay, I don't expect you to. I just know that it wouldn't be right if I didn't tell you this. I should have told you before, like 7 years before, but….." she took a deep breath before continuing. "I love you, Harry. I really, really, love YOU. Not Ron. That's how I've always felt, I think. I mean, at first I really did think I loved Ron, and I do, just…not the way I love you. But, I guess I never told you because I thought you didn't love me, and, well, Ron needed me. So, I'm really sorry to be telling you this, but I had to, before……" she stopped at the look in his eyes.  
  
"How could you think…….? Hermione, I……." Harry was at a loss for words. Here it was, what he had always wanted. Hermione's love. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't accept it. It would torture him for the rest of his life, but he couldn't let her be with him. It just wasn't fair to Ron.  
  
"Hermione, I….love you too," he said. "I always have, as long as I could remember. I just thought that you and Ron were…together, and it wasn't my place to take you from Ron. Oh god, 'Mione, why didn't you say something before? I….oh god. 'Mione, I've loved you so much, I've been in so much pain……you have no idea how much I wish we could be together, but….."he couldn't finish his sentence. Tears came to his eyes, and it took several hard blinks to hold them back. His throat was choked by emotions, and no more words could come out.  
  
"I know. It isn't fair to Ron," Hermione said quietly, speaking the very words Harry had been thinking. She heaved a huge sigh, and Harry saw tears in her eyes. "I wish we could be together too. Trust me, I DO know what it feels like. I've had to live with this….sweet sorrow forever. But, there really isn't anything to do. I guess we'll just have to….get over it."  
  
"If that's possible," Harry said bitterly.  
  
"It has to be. For Ron's sake. I love you so much, it'll be hard for me too, but, we must try. We must succeed," Hermione said firmly. She looked so strong, so brave, Harry leaned towards her in spite of her words.  
  
"Harry, don't. Just…just go. It's for the best," she said stepping back.  
  
"Okay," Harry whispered, feeling as if his heart was being ripped into shreds, then each shred was being tossed into a black fire. He forced himself away, and wiped away his tears. He didn't look back at Hermione.  
  
Harry slowly made his way to where he was supposed to meet Diana. His mind was a blurr of nothing and everything, all at once. Hermione…loved him? As he loved her? But…..now everything was so much worse. Or better? He didn't know. Was it good that Hermione loved him, that the feeling was mutual? Or bad, because now he was sure that Ron was between them?  
  
Harry pondered this all through the service. He didn't even pay attention. He couldn't bear to watch it, anyways. Once it was over, and everyone was leaving for the reception, Harry hurried away before anyone could talk to him. It was getting to be too much.  
  
He went to a quiet corner of the room, one that was half-hidden by a large shelf. Shaking his head, Harry again tried to comprehend was had happened, and what was still happening. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sniffles, coming from the other hidden side of the shelf.  
  
"Who…who's there?" said a voice. Harry recognized it from his school years; it was none other than Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Neville?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?" he said, just as surprised.  
  
"Yes….but…what are you doing here?" Harry said.  
  
"I was invited to the wedding."  
  
"Oh. Are you okay?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. I guess so."  
  
"Are you sure? Why were you crying?" At this, Neville came out. Harry saw him for the first time since 7th year. He looked more or less the same, only much more mature. Like Harry, he hadn't really changed all that much.  
  
"I thought you would know," Neville said. "I mean, I thought everyone knew. That I had a thing for Hermione, that is. I mean, she was the only girl who was ever really nice to me. I really liked her."  
  
'So I'm not the only one,' Harry thought to himself. 'I'm not the only one who loves her.'  
  
Neville sighed. "I know it's stupid of me to have ever hoped that she could love me back. But, then again, a lot of things I do are stupid. I just really love Hermione, and it really hurt to see her marry someone."  
  
"I know what you mean," Harry said very quietly.  
  
"What's that?" Neville said.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself," Harry said, again forcing another grin.  
  
"Oh. Well, I suppose I should go back to the group. There's not much else to do…." Neville muttered, half to Harry, half to himself.  
  
'What a heartbreaker, that Hermione' Harry thought sadly. He walked over to the side of the shelf that Neville had been hiding behind and saw something carved in it.  
  
"Lumos," he said after pulling out his wand, and held it up to read the words. This is what he read:  
  
I, Tom Riddle, from this day forth, am Lord Voldemort. I am no longer the good little wizard I started out as. I mean, I always wanted to become what I am now, because of my hatred for my father. But now I really am because of another muggle-born, by the name of Kathleen Potter. She was the love of my life, my only reason for staying good. But today she married my best friend, Frank Potter, and because of that, I no longer have any reason to do so. So, from this day forth, I, Lord Voldemort, am going to be the most evil Dark Lord ever. And my favorite task will be eliminating those in the Potter family, and all that join it. This sweet sorrow WILL be gone tomorrow, for tomorrow I shall begin my work against the world. Good-bye, innocence.  
  
Harry gasped. Then, a new idea dawned on him. He thought about this new idea for a very long time afterwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
K, well, now that you've read it, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Was it good? Bad? AWFUL? I do take flames, just please, don't be TOO harsh, I already know it's nothing great, and that it is in fact rather stupid and pathetic. But that thing w/ Voldemort was unexpected, yes? At any rate, just REVIEW PLEASE!!! And if you can, read my other stories!!!!!!! Thanx a ton!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tora 


End file.
